七王国 (Shichiōkoku)
by Nightmares Will Rule The World
Summary: El elegido del Sol debe proteger a la elegida de la Luna - esa es la Ley


**Título: ****七王国 (Shichiōkoku)**

**Título Es: Los Siete Reinos**

**Summary: El elegido del Sol debe proteger a la elegida de la Luna - esa es la Ley**

**Escritora: Karin**

* * *

En un mundo diferente al nuestro existían varios reinos con su determinado rey o reina.

Un reino era el de hielo donde vivía una hermosa princesa, su nombre era Tsuki, la elegida de la Luna. Tsuki era alegre y de buen corazón. Un día al reino llego un chico rodeado de fuego todos le tenían miedo pero Tsuki no, al contrario, se enamoro de él.

Hola – lo saludo Tsuki amablemente.

Hola, mi nombre es Taiyo, – dijo cortésmente – ¿me podría llevar al palacio? tengo un mensaje importante que dar a su majestad del hielo. – le pregunto a Tsuki.

Claro – le respondió guiándolo al palacio.

Cuando llegaron al palacio fueron directamente con la reina Taiyo le entrego el mensaje, la carta decía:

_Su majestad:_

_Se le informa que mañana habrá una reunión de los reinos._

_Es una reunión importante sobre los reinos y la magia._

_Se le pide que se presente, todos los reyes y reinas se presentaran._

_Att: El Consejo de Magia_

Muchas gracias Taiyo san – le agradeció la reina y Taiyo se retiro. Ya que se había retirado la reina retuvo a Tsuki – Tsuki…

¿Qué pasa madre? – le pregunto dudosa Tsuki.

¿Podrías ir mañana a la reunión? Yo no voy a poder ir, me estoy sintiendo algo enferma – le dijo la reina tosiendo.

Pero… no soy muy buena en ese tipo de cosas – dijo nerviosamente – pero acepto – dijo por ultimo y se retiro.

Al día siguiente era la reunión y Tsuki estaba algo nerviosa pero llevaba a su mejor amiga Hana.

¿Por qué acepte? – dijo Tsuki preocupada.

Porque eres la princesa y en el futuro tendrás que ir a reuniones como esta – le dijo riendo Hana.

Al llegar al consejo como Tsuki no sabía de qué trataría y decidió leer la carta.

No puede ser – dijo Tsuki sorprendida

¿Qué? – le pregunto Hana

Seré la única princesa – le contesto nerviosa a Hana – no quiero ser la menor entre todos.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien – le dijo sonriente

En la reunión Tsuki se sorprendió al ver que no era la única princesa, todos los que habían asistido eran príncipes y princesas, unos segundos después llego la gente del consejo y la reunión comenzó.

Bueno, parece que ningún rey y reina pudo venir – dijo uno de los concejales – entonces… se suspende la reunión, la vamos a posponer para un día en que los reyes y reinas puedan venir. Se levanta la sesión.

¡Espere! – gritó la princesa del Reino de la Nube – ¡No vinimos aquí solo para que nos trataran como niños pequeños! ¡Estamos aquí para representar a nuestros reinos y padres!

Está bien – dijo otro de los concejales – la reunión de hoy se trata de la magia y los dioses… en cada reino hay un elegido, alguien que fue elegido por un dios, en esta ocasión tenemos frente a nosotros dos elegidos…

¿Qué? – se preguntaron todos.

Sí, – contesto uno de los concejales – el príncipe de fuego Taiyo y la princesa de hielo Tsuki.

¿Esa chica? – preguntó engreídamente la princesa del Reino de la Tierra – No lo creo, de seguro es débil, es imposible que ella sea la elegida de la Luna.

Al escuchar eso Tsuki se deprimió, Hana iba a contestarle pero Tsuki la detuvo.

No estoy de acuerdo con que ella sea una de los elegidos, sobre todo de la Luna, uno de los dioses mas fuertes – exclamo el príncipe del Reino del Viento

No importa si no están de acuerdo con ello, los dioses fueron los que la eligieron – dijo seriamente la princesa del Reino de la Lluvia

Ella tiene razón – dijo el príncipe del Reino de las Estrellas el cual se encontraba en una pared recargado – no importa si estamos o no de acuerdo, no podemos cambiar las cosas

¿Príncipe Kyon? ¿Desde hace cuanto que está aquí? – pregunto uno de los concejales

Lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación, me mandaron para llevarme a la princesa Tsuki – explico Kyon

¿Por qué? – pregunto Tsuki

Para investigar – le dijo Kyon

¿Y por qué quieren investigar a alguien del Reino del Hielo como yo? –

Por seguridad, quieren estar seguros de algo – dijo Kyon acercándose a Tsuki – sobre todo para que no vuelva a pasar lo de aquella vez – le susurro en el oído a Tsuki

¡¿Qué?! – murmuro Tsuki sobresaltada

¿O quieres que todos vuelvan a sufrir? – le murmuro a Tsuki

Acepto – dijo Tsuki poniéndose seria

Tsuki – murmuro Hana preocupada

Espera – dijo Taiyo sujetando a Kyon del brazo – yo soy el que toma las decisiones en cuanto a los reinos del Agua, Viento, Tierra, Fuego y Hielo, no me importa lo que ustedes la gente del reino de las Estrellas piensen –

Vaya, Taiyo de Fuego, tu ya eres un rey, se me había olvidado, y es cierto nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el reino del Hielo pero son ordenes del rey y no las puedo desobedecer – dijo tranquilamente Kyon

No me importa, yo estoy a cargo de la princesa Tsuki – dijo Taiyo

_Vaya es muy diferente a cuando lo vi, es verdad que él es el rey de Fuego, pero dijeron que él era un príncipe, ¿acaso lo confundieron?_ – pensó Tsuki

No creas que eso va a volver a pasar, él solo lo dijo para molestarte y hacer que aceptarás – le susurro Taiyo a Tsuki

Sera mejor que me vaya, por lo que veo todos me quieren asesinar – dijo Kyon mientras se marchaba

Lamentamos esta interrupción, por el momento todos ustedes se quedaran aquí durante unos días, ya están asignadas sus habitaciones – informo uno de los concejales – mañana continuaremos con la reunión –

Todos los príncipes y princesas se marcharon a sus habitaciones asignadas pero se quedaron Taiyo y Tsuki

¿Quién eres en verdad? – pregunto Tsuki

Soy el rey del reino de Fuego y también el elegido del Sol, aquel que debe proteger a la elegida de la Luna – dijo Taiyo

Pero… -

Tu nombre significa Luna ¿no? –

Pero eso no significa que sea la elegida de la Luna –

Tus ojos blancos y tu cabello azul, eres igual que la Luna –

¡Eso no es cierto! –

Tu poder es el del hielo, pero no cualquier hielo, ese hielo es negro como la noche –

Entonces tú eres el elegido del Sol. _Eso explica sus ojos naranjas y su cabello rojo_ –

Iban a seguir su conversación cuando escucharon una gran explosión, y de la nada aparecieron varios hombres vestidos de negro con armas en sus manos. Taiyo los identificó rápidamente y tomó a Tsuki de la mano para empezar a correr

Debemos huir -

* * *

**Y eso es todo, espero les agrade esta bellísima historia, tal vez el primer capítulo me quedó corto, pero intentaré hacerlo más largo**


End file.
